Prank War
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: Most people do Guardian vs Novice wars, but an agument between Christian and Rose leads to a new kind of war: Novices and Mori going head-to-head in an all out Prank War!
1. Declaration

**Enjoy the intro. Most of this is an author's note at the bottom.**

**CPOV**

Me and Rose were having one of our daily fights. **(Whoa, that sounds like Sonny and Chad)**

"Well everyone knows novices are better than Mori." Rose said.

"How?"

"Novices are stronger."

"Mori are smarter."

"Dhampirs are curvy."

"Mori are thin."

"Dhampirs can go out in the sun."

"Mori have magic."

"Dhampirs don't rely on others."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I declare war! Novices vs. Mori!" The people around me stared. "Oh yeah! We will prove that Mori are superior! A prank war has begun!"

**Okay wateva review if I should continue. **

**Rose: Oh yeah! Kicking Mori butt! **

**Christian: We can use compulsion to stop you.**

**Rose: Please. I had to knock out a guard thanks to your crap compulsion skills.**

**Christian: You know what I think?**

**Me: IAMBI!**

**Rose: What do you think pyro?**

**Christian: I think that-**

**Iambi: ENOUGH!**

***silence***

**Iambi: Better.**

**Me: Iambi, take Rose to the emo corner. Dri, take Christian to the Merry Go Round.**

**Rose: NO! Not the emo kids!**

**Christian: NO! Not the little kids!**

**Dri: *rolls eyes and drags Christian away***

**Iambi: *Takes Rose to emo corner once again***

**Me: What's wrong with emo kids? I love emo people.**

**Dimitri: How come the My Dreamland people get to come here?**

**Me: Cuz I LIKE them. Plus their MINE.**

**Dimitri: You are so weird.**

**Me: Don't make me bring Tram in here.**

**Dimitri: *gulp* Goodbye**

**Me: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Dimitri: Review?**

**Me: Yes. I will put any prank you send in into the story.**


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

**RPOV**

I decided I would set up for my first prank. I got one of my old birthday cards with the "record your own message" chip and got my laptop, recording "Barbie Girl". I waited until he was with Lissa, then snuck to his room and hooked it up to the door. Can't wait till Lissa and Christian come back here. I went back to my room, slipped into Lissa's head, and waited.

Sure enough, here comes Christian, Smiling and laughing, right to his door, opens it for Lissa and…

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In a Barbie world…_

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

Christian bit his lip and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at Lissa. "I'm gonna get you for this Rose!" I pulled out of his head and about fell out laughing.

**CPOV**

I searched my door, and managed to find the recorder chip Rose had placed. Then I started planning revenge.

-Later-

I went to Rose's room. It was technically midnight for us, noon for humans. I began to set up. I had a couple hundred aluminum cans I had wanted to save to recycle, 9and by I wanted to I mean Liss forced me to) and I had used them to my advantage. I placed then in front of the door, stacking them to where when she opened the door, they would fall in on her. Or, if it messed up, they would simply block her exit and she would have to walk through a whole bunch of cans. It's a win-win. Plus, the noise would wake up other novices to get them pissed off, and then they would pull a stupid prank on the Mori and get them pissed off so they would help me. Once again, I can't lose here.

-Even Later-

I slipped through the halls while everyone else was at lunch, until I found Rose's room. I plucked the camera from its position in the crack in the wall. No one had noticed because I put a sheet with a hole cut in it over the hole that matched the wall color enough that you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it. I rewound and watched the video. I watched Rose as she opened the door and saw an unmoving wall of cans.

"What the f-" she was cut off she bumped a can and the wall fell on her. I busted out laughing. I saw novices coming to help her and had to stop the video before I peed myself. I walked toward commons, laughing so hard I was crying, and accidently ran into Adrian. Of course, as I fell on him, a camera flashed. I looked at Adrian, then Rose, who was holding a camera, and then thought the way that picture must've looked, considering the way I was sitting on Adrian. I got up and glared at Rose.

"Too bad. If you want this picture you have to surrender."

"Never."

"Then your gayness will go past a Barbie door tone." She ran off.

"…Crap."

**Ooo… I hate cliffies… Sorry. I did update a lot of stories today though! Like it?**

**If you review you will get a paint gun!**


	3. Day 2

**I used an idea given to me in a review from ****GoldenIvy. She said:**

**Oooohhh! I want a paint gun! That would be so cool! I'd hide in my brother's**

**bed and turn the light off and then when he turns the light on, I'd nail him! **

**Hey! You should do that. Rose could hide in Christian's room and nail him with**

**a paint gun.**

**So, I did just that.**

**I also used one from ****Vamp-girl-649, who said:**

**Rose should drug Adrian and Christian and when they pass out she can hand cuff them together in a compromising position where everyone can see them**

**I just tweaked the idea to fit the story. Thanks!**

**Paint guns go to: GoldenIvy,****ROSE'S TWIN, and Vamp-girl-649 for reviewing chapter 2.**

**Me: Chris?**

**Christian: *hands paint guns to people listed above***

**RPOV**

I slipped into Christian's room and hid. I had a paint gun and another surprise in a bag. I placed the surprise in its place, hid in the closet and waited.

**CPOV**

I walked into my room and saw a huge picture on the wall. Rose had went onto the fatheads website and blown up the pic of me on Adrian to life size. There was a sticky note attached that read:

_This is only the first one._

I groaned, then turned around, only to be hit with paintballs. I hit the ground in pain, cause face it, those things hurt, and looked up to see Rose run out of the room with a paintball gun.

I need back up.

**RPOV**

I decided I needed a more believable picture.

I grabbed some sleeping pills and crushed them into powder that would knock them out for hours. Then I went to the cafeteria and found Lissa. I sat down while Christian and Adrian were at the feeders, put the powder in their drinks, and found a couple of other novices to help me. Sure enough, Christian and Adrian passed out in the hallway as they were leaving, and me and the other novices got to work. We dragged them into a large janitor's closet, and began putting them into different positions and taking pictures.

"Fatheads here we come."

**Cliffie candy! Reviewers get handcuffs!**


End file.
